


Forgiven

by LadyLara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLara/pseuds/LadyLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La cercanía entre Gold y Bella crece, mientras Emma intenta acercarse a la verdad.</p><p>Todos los coments son más q bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella estaba viva y él había sido incapaz de encontrarla, aun dudando de las palabras de Regina, aun escudriñando cada rincón del reino, no pudo encontrarla. La buscó como un espíritu que araña la tierra del cementerio para volver a la vida, luego, simplemente se resignó, se escondió en el fondo de una taza rota y jamás volvió a intentarlo. Vivió de la magia más poderosa que ella le había dado, el recuerdo. Hechizado por la remembranza eterna de sus ojos, de su cabello, de su sonrisa clara e inocente podía engañar a la culpa de vez en cuando. Pero no podía engañarla ahora que Emma ponía en sus manos el cartel de se busca

-¡Gold!-gritó Emma-¿qué le pasa? Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma

-Quizás lo vi Sheriff Swan- respondió escondiendo en la serenidad de su voz, el dolor de contemplar la borrosa imagen de Bella estampada en un pedazo de papel, su mirada vacía, perdida lo hacían sentir como el hombre débil que alguna vez fue.

-¿Por qué lo dice?, acaso la conoce

-No querida, no he vista a esta muchacha en toda mi vida

-Por alguna razón nunca puedo creerle nada

-Es su problema no confiar en la gente, no mío, ahora si me disculpa estoy algo ocupado

-De acuerdo, voy a dejarle esto por si recuerda algo. Y no olvide acaba de escapar del manicomio y es peligrosa, así que no vaya a jugar al héroe Gold

-¿Cree que puede haber algo heroico en mi? O peor aún, ¿cree que hay algo heroico en atrapar a una muchacha como ella?

-Sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero

-Y usted también Sheriff Swan ¿o me equivoco?- los ojos de Mr. Gold destellaban con esa chispa que siempre lograba incomodar a Emma, sentía que iba un paso delante de ella y sólo le arrojaba unas migajas de información para armar el puzle con el que la retaba

-¿Qué quiere decir con que yo también lo se?

-¿No cree que como policía debería buscar respuesta en lugar de pedirlas?

-Mire Gold si se refiere a que Regina dio la orden de buscarla y que a pesar de toda la historia sobre lo peligrosa que puede ser, es prácticamente imposible creer que pudo matar a alguien tiene razón, pero créame que si no la encuentro antes de Regina nada bueno le espera a ella

-Regina no volverá a tocarla-su voz fue como un latigazo azotando el aire

-Si sabe quién es dígamelo, ¡ahora!-gritó empujando la foto hacia él

-Es sólo un presentimiento querida, no se absolutamente nada-dijo con su habitual tono calmado

-Cuidado con los presentimientos Gold, si sabe algo llámeme de inmediato

Él asintió levemente, señalándole la puerta con gentileza.

Emma dejó la tienda con la absoluta certeza que Mr. Gold, una vez más, sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

Estacionó el auto donde el no pudiera verlo decidida a esperar. No importa cuanto lo negara, ella tenía la certeza que conocía a la chica. En el momento en que le enseñó la fotografía su rostro se ensombreció de la misma forma que aquel día en la estación de policía cuando lo sorprendió contemplando una taza quebrada.

_Genial Emma_ , pensó mientras buscaba comida en el auto,  _vas a sentarte a esperar por horas mientras una loca furiosa anda suelta sólo por una taza de te quebrada. Las ideas de Henry te están contagiando._


	2. Chapter 2

Si Bella había escapado del pabellón psiquiátrico, su próximo paso sería dejar Storybrooke y él sabía con exactitud lo que les sucedía a aquellos que intentaban traspasar los límites del pueblo.

Revisó que el arma estuviera cargada y la guardó en su bolsillo. No podía permitirse pensar en el destino de Bella, debía concentrarse en encontrarla, si por un momento dejaba que su mente vislumbrara la idea de perderla el dolor y el miedo lo paralizarían. Y no dejaría que el miedo le ganara otra batalla.

Bella apoyó su frente sobre el rugoso árbol. Anochecía, el frío trepaba por su cuerpo anidando bajo su piel hasta quebrar sus huesos. Apenas podía permitirse respirar, el hielo del aire se clavaba en sus pulmones como pequeños dientes devorando incansablemente su carne. Continuar parecía imposible, pero volver era impensable.

Demasiados meses, demasiados años habitando en ese encierro absurdo dónde había olvidado incluso quién era, la obligaban a seguir adelante. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar el cansancio, intentó arrastrar los pies desnudos sobre la capa de hojas y ramas secas que habían transformado su piel en jirones. Sintió unas hojas quebrarse tras ella y luego, una luz intensa que la cubría, cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas sobre su puño cerrado. Volteó lentamente.

-Por favor, no quiero regresar, por favor

-No voy a lastimarte querida

Intentó cubrir la luz con sus manos esforzándose por descifrar quién estaba tras la linterna, con dificultad logró distinguir la silueta de un hombre que por alguna razón que no podía comprender, le resultó cálidamente familiar. Era extraño, pero el miedo se disolvía inexplicablemente. Instintivamente caminó hacia él.

-Por favor, ayúdeme, no maté a nadie se lo juro- exclamó sollozando

-Lo sé, lo sé y voy ayudarte pero debemos salir de aquí- estaban sólo a unos metros del límite de Storybrooke-ven-extendió su mano hacia ella, los dedos de Bella no tardaron en rozar los suyos, el anhelo, la añoranza se volvieron realidad, la calidez de los dedos de ella rompieron años de frío.

-Bella-murmuró en un susurro quebrado de sollozos mientras apretaba su mano. El único regalo que la vida le había concedido había vuelto a él, apartó los cabellos que cubrían el rostro magullado de Bella, para poder volver a ver los ojos que tantas veces evocó en sueños

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Mr. Gold

-¿Me conoce?

-No, no en esta vida al menos

Lentamente la imagen de la Bella que conocía se fue disolviendo hasta que la realidad lo abofeteó con la visión de sus labios amoratados y temblorosos, sus brazos lacerados por el azote de los árboles, los pies llenos de sangre. Se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola cuanto podía, sin poder evitarlo rozó su mejilla.

-Gracias, es la primera persona que me ayuda, gracias-su voz se quebró en un sollozo se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo. Él se paralizó, tenía miedo que ella se desvaneciera al tacto, lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. En el momento en que volvió a sentirla supo que la única forma de volver a separarlo de ella, sería muriendo.

-Vas a estar bien, te prometo que vas a estar bien- Bella lloraba con la cabeza pegada a su pecho

-¡Gold!-gritó Emma apuntándolos con su arma-suéltela y venga hacia acá

Bella se asió a él con más fuerza que nunca

-No deje que me lleven, por favor, no puedo volver

-Tendrían que matarme primero-murmuró él

-Se ha vuelto un pésimo mentiroso Gold

-Y usted parece haber mejorado sus habilidades como policía Sheriff Swan, sin embargo ¿cree que todo esto es necesario?

-No maté a nadie, lo juro, créame, por favor- Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, la figura maltratada y llorosa de la muchacha la conmovió

-¿Realmente piensa que ella es capaz de matar a alguien?

-No es mi decisión Gold

-Tiene razón pero se sentiría más tranquila si pudiera indagar un poco más. Los dos sabemos que Regina puede ser un tanto, digamos, dura al juzgar a las personas

Emma bajó el arma

-No puedo hacer nada Gold aunque quisiera

-Le diré que haremos querida, nos regalaremos veinticuatro horas

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Es simple, usted y yo buscaremos la verdad sobre ella hasta mañana, quien la descubra primero sabrá que hacer ¿no cree?

-¿Quiere que mienta?

-No querida, jamás haría una cosa así, sólo le pido que omita este encuentro por veinticuatro horas

-¿Y que pasará con ella?-Bella buscó la mano de Gold

-Como autoridad del pueblo no creo que le convenga dar albergue a una fugitiva, mientras que yo, puedo hacerlo sin cargar con ese peso sobre mis hombros.

Emma le dio una última mirada a Bella, tenía que reconocer que él estaba en lo cierto esa muchacha no era capaz de matar a nadie.

-Esta bien Gold lo haremos a su modo, la dejaré bajo su cuidado hasta mañana pero si no encuentro nada que la exonere me la llevaré

-Creo que tenemos un trato querida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cercanía entre Gold y Bella crece, mientras Emma intenta acercarse a la verdad.
> 
> Todos los coments son más q bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

Mientras conducía Emma miraba de reojo a Gold.   
Bella dormía en el asiento de atrás y él intentaba mantener su vista apartada de ella.  
-¿Hay algo que le molesta Sheriff Swan?  
-Que me mientan  
-A todos nos molesta que nos mientan querida pero es la forma en que funciona el mundo, ¿creí que era algo que usted ya sabía?  
-Sabe exactamente que quiero decir, usted la conoce y no me lo quiere decir  
-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo porque no la conozco  
-Y que fue todo eso que vi en el bosque  
-¿Qué fue lo que vio?   
Con cada una de sus respuestas las manos de Emma se tensaban más y más sobre el volante.  
-¡Demonios Gold! Eso es lo que no soporto de usted. Que crea que puede torcer las cosas a su antojo y tratarme como si fuera una idiota, yo vi como la abrazaba  
-Vio mal Sheriff yo sólo le ofrecí mi abrigo, por si no lo ha notado la chica está herida, prácticamente congelada, era lo menos que podía hacer  
-¿Y cómo la encontró?  
-Salí a caminar y de casualidad la vi en el bosque, la reconocí por el cartel que usted me dio y pensé que necesitaba ayuda  
-¡Usted jamás ayuda a nadie! ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Madeleine, al menos eso fue lo que usted me dijo   
-Está bien, no me lo diga pero le advierto que llegaré al fondo de esto con o sin su ayuda  
-¿Cree que tiene la fe suficiente para entender esto, para entender todo lo que sucede en Storybrooke?  
Por primera vez la verdad destellaba en los ojos de Gold, una verdad que ella no quería comprender.  
-¿Dónde va a esconderla?  
-De momento en mi casa  
-Está bien, nadie va a buscarla allí. Veré si Mary Margaret tiene algo de ropa que le sirva, no podemos dejarla así  
-Por supuesto que no  
-Los dejaré en su casa y luego volveré con la ropa. No la deje sola, podría intentar escapar nuevamente  
-No se preocupe querida, no apartaré mi vista de ella  
Emma azotó la puerta al entrar y se dejó caer en la silla, a la vez que llenaba la mesa de papeles. Mary Margaret supo de inmediato que había tenido un mal día.   
-¿No encontraron a la chica?  
-Gold la encontró  
-¿Gold?  
-Si, y no me preguntes cómo o por qué, consiguió que le diera veinticuatro horas para averiguar que es lo que ocurrió realmente  
-Bueno si te convenció que lo dejaras libre cuando golpeó a French no me sorprende que te convenza de ayudar a esta pobre chica  
-No me convenció yo decidí hacerlo, te lo he dicho mil veces  
-Está bien- dijo Mary Margaret hundiendo su vista en la mesa, no quería volver a discutir con ella sobre lo mismo, de alguna forma todo el asunto de Gold la ponía de un humor extraño.  
-Lo siento es que Gold me exaspera, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya ¡SIEMPRE!  
-Lo siento Emma pero no entiendo nada  
-Estoy segura que él conoce a la chica y simplemente se niega a decírmelo  
-¿Piensas que la conoce sólo porque la encontró?  
-No, no sólo por eso es la forma en que la mira, como la trata, es prácticamente otra persona cuando esta con ella. Es como si de alguna manera estuviera conectado con ella y eso es algo que no puedo entender. Gold es un hombre que ha construido una enorme barrera en torno a él, una barrera que no deja que nadie atraviese. Es como si la idea de querer a alguien o de que alguien lo quiera, simplemente lo aterrara y de pronto de la nada, aparece una desconocida y derriba todos los muros, así de fácil. No tiene sentido.  
-A veces hacemos cosas que no tienen sentido, además no creo que Gold sea un monstruo como todo el pueblo piensa  
-Yo tampoco lo creo y si lo vieras con esa chica, apenas podrías reconocerlo, es amable pero no en esa forma cínica en la que se comporta con sus estúpidos querida como si se estuviese burlando de todos. No, era… quizás incluso tierno me atrevería a decir  
La mente de Emma viajó aquel momento que habían compartido en prisión, cuando hablaron de Henry, de lo amarga que podía ser la soledad, de lo que ambos habían perdido, ese extraño pero cálido momento en el que ambos conectaron de una forma en la que jamás pensó que pudieran hacerlo, de una forma en la que nunca había conectado con nadie.  
-¿Emma?  
La voz de Mary Margarte la arrastró al presente a ese presente donde Gold volvía a ser el mismo tipo enigmático, en el que no podía permitirse confiar.  
-Lo siento, me distraje, ¿que me decías?  
-¿Qué harás ahora? Si Regina sabe que tú y Gold están escondiendo a la muchacha bueno... ya sabes   
-Lo sé, tengo horas para saber que hay detrás de esto, pero bueno al menos ya tengo una pista  
-¿Una pista?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando Gold golpeó a French? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mientras lo golpeaba decía algo sobre que LA habían dañado, que French tenía la culpa, que debía cuidarla y no lo hizo?  
-Entonces crees que French tiene algo que ver con ella  
-Estoy casi segura  
-No entiendo, tú misma dijiste que la muchacha no era de aquí, que en el expediente decía que era de Portland o algo así   
-Si, pero el expediente me lo dio Regina y luce inmaculado como para tratarse de un caso de homicidio de más de cinco años, parece que lo hubiesen hecho hoy mismo, míralo  
Emma buscó en los papeles que había tirado sobre la mesa  
-¡Maldito Gold!, robó el expediente prácticamente en mis narices  
-Tranquila, quizás está en el auto  
-¡NO! Él lo tomó, soy una estúpida por confiar en él. Pero ahora mismo voy a dejarle claro que no soy una de sus marionetas de Storybrooke   
Tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo violentamente.  
-Lo olvidé, ¿tienes algo de ropa que me prestes para la chica? La pobre sólo lleva la bata del hospital y está herida  
-¿Herida?  
-La verdad es que me dio lástima ver como estaba. Tiene la frente lastimada, la cara y los brazos heridos, además estaba congelada. Tuvo suerte que Gold la encontrara. No habría sobrevivido la noche.  
-Pobrecilla, voy contigo  
-Está bien, yo no juego a la enfermera tan bien como tú  
-Además así evitaré que mates a Gold- exclamó con una sonrisa  
-Apresúrate  
-Tranquila sólo tomaré algunas medicinas y algo de ropa.

Bella acercaba sus manos al fuego como si toda su existencia dependiera de ese pequeño roce de calor, el frío se había aferrado a su carne y no podía desprenderlo de ella. Gold le extendió una taza de café caliente, ella la recibió esbozando una mueca similar a una sonrisa.  
-Toma-dijo acercándole una manta  
Ella puso la taza sobre una pequeña mesa que reposaba junto al sillón donde él y Emma la habían acomodado, extendió el brazo sin éxito, la manta cayó al suelo  
-Oh, lo siento mucho...no quise tirarla es sólo como si mis brazos no me respondieran, perdón  
-Tranquila querida, déjame hacerlo por ti  
Le envolvió delicadamente con la manta, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la contempló un momento y luego apartó los cabellos que cubrían su frente.  
-Gracias, es muy amable  
-Bueno, eso es algo que no escucho a menudo- ella frunció levemente su ceño en señal de extrañeza.   
Aquel gesto le era tan familiar podía recordar las veces que ella lo había mirado de la misma forma, cuando ambos no eran más que dos desconocidos buscando una forma de recorrer un camino juntos.  
-Dice cosas que no logro entender- exclamó Bella  
-Da igual, vamos a lo importante. ¿Quién eres?  
Bella hundió su vista en la taza de café  
-Yo...lo siento, simplemente no lo recuerdo  
-Lo suponía. Te diré lo que haremos, aquí- dijo mientras tomaba el expediente que había robado a Emma- está todo lo que debes saber sobre ti, al menos por el momento, luego inventaremos lo que sea más conveniente. Lo importante ahora es que aprendas todo lo que dice, tenemos sólo un momento antes de que Emma regrese  
-Pero ¿no sería mejor decirle toda la verdad?  
-Me temo querida que no será posible. Si Emma se da cuenta que no recuerdas nada podría pensar que lo mejor es que regreses al hospital  
-No, eso no, por favor, no puedo volver a ese sitio  
-Lo sé, tranquila, sólo debes poner atención y no tendrás que volver. Según esto tu nombre es Madeleine Hudson naciste el cinco de abril de 1980 en Portland, no dice nada acerca de tus padres pero si Emma te pregunta por ellos di que los perdiste cuando eras apenas una niña y que luego viviste con algunos familiares pero que jamás pudiste asentarte en ningún lugar, esto es realmente importante, debes recordarlo muy bien  
Ella murmuró los datos que él le dio, una y otra vez  
-Es raro pero no me siento como una Madeleine Hudson de Portland  
-Probablemente porque no lo seas, lo importante es convencer a Emma de que lo eres   
-Entiendo, lo recordaré, gracias  
-Ahora lo realmente difícil, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te acusan?  
-No, sólo tengo algunas imágenes dispersas  
-Aquí dice que apuñalaste a tu prometido en su auto con unas tijeras pocos kilómetros después de llegar a Storybrooke- Debía reconocer que Regina podía ser astutamente retorcida cuando se lo proponía-¿Recuerdas algo así?  
-No, ni siquiera recuerdo tener un novio-los labios de Bella temblaron-no recuerdo nada, se que es difícil de creer, tan difícil que no puedo pedirle que lo crea porque a veces hasta yo pienso que pude hacerlo, ¡Dios quizás lo hice!, quizás lo maté y no lo recuerdo  
La voz de Bella se quebró en mil sollozos, dio unos pasos hasta ella, deseaba consolarla pero si ella se asustaba, si pensaba que quería dañarla, si huía, si volvía a perderla, permaneció inmóvil con la mano suspendida en el aire, incapaz de ejecutar algún movimiento, hasta que la mano de ella se aferró a la suya como un lamento desesperado. No pudo resistir su tacto, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ambos cuerpos se buscaron hasta anular el espacio que los separaba con un fuerte abrazo. Bella se arrulló en su pecho llorando.   
-Deseo recordar, deseo acabar con esta duda, si lo hice merezco todo lo que me ha pasado pero a la vez no me creo capaz de hacer algo así, sólo quiero recordar, descansar de todo esto  
-Tú no eres capaz de hacer daño alguno , créeme  
-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-dijo levantando la cabeza hasta cruzar sus ojos con los de él  
-Confía en mi, lo sé- Bella observó sus ojos, había tanta familiaridad en ellos, tanta certeza, tanta verdad que volvió a escabullirse hasta su pecho sintiéndose por primera vez completamente segura de su inocencia. De alguna forma él hacía que la gasa del olvido desapareciera, con él podía encontrarse a si misma nuevamente.  
Permanecieron en silencio, él acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella apresaba sus dedos entre los suyos aterrada de que aquel abrazo terminara, no podía soportar la idea de volver a quedar en la habitación lejos de sus brazos, no podía volver a la fría soledad de su desesperanza. No importaba que acabara de conocerlo, aquel hombre menudo y frágil se había convertido en su fuerza, simplemente no podía desprenderse de él.   
Él la dejó llorar, quería estar así hasta que todo se congelara, sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba, Emma aparecería en cualquier momento y él debía saberlo todo antes que ella para poder protegerla. Suavemente la apartó, alzó su rostro apresando su barbilla delicadamente entre sus dedos.  
-¿Más tranquila?  
-Si, lo siento, no quise hacer...ya sabe una escena  
-Esta bien, es sólo que Emma llegara pronto y necesito saber si recuerdas que fue exactamente lo que pasó   
-Recuerdo despertar en un auto, mis manos, mi ropa todo lleno de sangre, junto a mi estaba este hombre, no sabía quién era él o quién era yo. Corrí gritando por ayuda, entonces apareció esta mujer dijo que me llevaría al hospital para que me atendieran pero en cuanto llegamos me encerraron, dijeron que yo había matado a ese sujeto  
-¿Quién lo dijo? ¿El Sheriff Graham?  
-No, no había nadie de la policía yo quería hablar con la policía pero ella no me dejó  
-¿Recuerdas el nombre de la mujer?  
-No, jamás me lo dijo, pero la recuerdo perfectamente, tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuros, la forma en que mira es...tan fría como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella sólo un gran odio, lo siento es todo lo que recuerdo, no es mucho  
-Es suficiente querida, se perfectamente de quien se trata  
-¿Quién es?  
-Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Strorybrooke  
-Pero ¿por qué me hizo esto?  
-Los actos más crueles son los más difíciles de entender querida  
Pero él sabía perfectamente los motivos de Regina y también sabía que haría lo imposible por volver a poner las cosas a su favor. Regina Mills era más peligrosa que nunca para él y para Bella, pero él también sabía como volverse peligroso.  
-Entonces, está seguro que todo esto fue idea suya  
-Completamente  
-Pero ¿por qué?   
-Eso no importa ahora, debes decirme como escapaste  
-Bueno no es algo que me enorgullezca. Robé una de las cucharas del almuerzo, durante días la lime contra los muros hasta convertirla en una hoja afilada, entonces sólo esperé la oportunidad y hoy cuando vi que el enfermero que me llevaba la comida tenía las llaves sólo se la enterré y corrí   
-Eras tú o él, no hay nada de que avergonzarse  
-Bueno, creo que es una forma de ver las cosas  
-No, querida es la única forma, siempre recuerda que cuando eres tú o ellos, debes hacer lo que debes hacer sin importar nada, créeme que yo se de situaciones desesperadas  
Bella podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras, un dolor que sonaba tan similar al suyo  
-Gracias por entender, sólo deseo no volver nunca más a ese sitio  
-Te doy mi palabra de que así será  
-¿Por qué me ayuda?  
-¿Por qué no?  
Los ojos de Bella volvieron a destellar en la sonrisa que tanto extrañó, quizás no tenía el mismo brillo encandilante de antes pero ahí estaba dulce, cálida, suficiente para hacerle sentir que aún había un lugar para él. Una vez más Bella había abierto las cortinas del Castillo Oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Tenemos que hablar Gold!- exclamó Emma en cuanto él abrió la puerta

-Sheriff Swan, Miss Blanchard pasen

-Gracias- dijo Mary Margaret con cierta incomodidad-siento venir así pero pensé que podría ser de ayuda con la chica. Emma dijo que estaba herida

-Sea bienvenida

Gold las condujo hasta la sala donde Belle descansaba hundida en el sofá frente al fuego.

-Hola soy Mary Margaret

Belle intentó una sonrisa

-Madeleine, Maddie si prefieres.

Mary Margaret se sentó a su lado con el bolso de primeros auxilios. Bella se retiró violentamente.

-¡Es del hospital!-gritó aferrándose a la mano de Gold.

-¡Oh no! soy maestra- dijo Mary Margaret -sólo quiero ayudarte

Bella miró a Gold aterrada.

-Tranquila querida-dijo acariciando suavemente su mano-Miss Blanchard es amiga de Emma, sólo va ayudar a que te pongas bien.

Mary Margaret miró a Emma con sorpresa, esta levantó las cejas con suspicacia ladeando su cabeza mientras murmuraba un mudo **_“te lo dije”_**

-¿Le preocupa algo Miss Blanchard?- dijo Gold

-No, lo siento, me distraje

Mary Margarte hundió su cabeza en el bolso buscando desinfectante y vendas. Luego observó las heridas de Bella.

-Pobrecilla, estás muy lastimada

-He pasado por cosas peores- dijo Belle bajando su vista, era tan fácil leer el dolor en su mirada.

El rostro de Gold se contrajo en una rabia inconmensurable. Regina había ido demasiado lejos y él se aseguraría de que se arrepintiera más allá de lo imaginable por haber cruzado la línea. La maldición podía esperar, todo podía esperar ahora sólo había tiempo, pensamiento y alma para la venganza.

Regina llevaba años de ventaja en esta guerra y debía apresurarse si quería nivelar las cosas. Aunque él contaba con mejores armas que ella.

-Sheriff Swan creo que mencionó algo sobre una conversación

-Si una conversación sobre un robo

-Ah se exactamente a lo que se refiere. Sígame.

 

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, Gold le ofreció una silla y luego se acomodó tras un escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó el expediente

-¿Supongo que es esto lo que busca?- exclamó sosteniendo la carpeta en el aire.

Emma extendió su mano para arrebatársela

-Los buenos modales no hacen daño que...

-No vuelva a llamarme así, está claro, ahora entréguemelo

-Un momento, quiero que conozca a alguien que podría interesarle

Extrajo una de las fotos de la víctima y la puso sobre el escritorio acercándosela

-Le presento al señor David Miller, joven periodista del Daily Mirror, hace algunos años estaba muy interesado en la administración de los fondos de la alcaldía y un día, bueno simplemente desapareció, Mr Glass dijo que recibió una excelente oferta de trabajo y dejó el pueblo, creo que ahora sabemos que esa oferta no era tan buena como parecía.

Emma se reclinó en el asiento, en el expediente la víctima aparecía como NN, sólo constaba el nombre de Madeleine.

-No se por qué no me sorprende que Regina esté detrás de esto

 -Porque Regina está detrás de todo Emma. Puedo llamarla Emma ¿verdad?

Lo miró fijamente torciendo la boca en un gesto de molestia.

-Pero ella, la chica ¿que tiene que ver en esto?

-Absolutamente nada, a usted le consta que nadie la conoce en el pueblo y como el joven Miller vivió toda su vida en Storybrooke es obvio que no se conocían, por lo tanto ¿qué motivo tendría ella para matarlo?

Emma tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón, nadie a quién le enseñó la foto de Belle pudo reconocerla, ¿pero qué tanto habría de cierto en la historia del reportero?

-Admitamos que la muchacha no es de acá, pero ¿cómo sé que lo que me dice sobre este tal Miller es cierto?

-Debe ser angustiante vivir con esa desconfianza Emma

-En lo absoluto porque mi desconfianza sólo se limita a usted

Él ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, luego abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo algunos viejos ejemplares del Daily Mirror. Emma los revisó, habían varias notas firmadas por David Miller, cada una de ellas se relacionaba con los fondos de la alcaldía, nada comprometedor pero si podía percibirse cierto asomo de duda en algunos párrafos.

-Vaya supongo que dio con algo que no pudo manejar-exclamó Emma

-Definitivamente, ¿apuesto que daría lo que fuera por saber qué es?

-Y yo apuesto que usted ya tiene la respuesta a eso

-Oh no, pero creo que la oficina de Regina podría ser un buen comienzo ¿no cree?

-Créame Gold que ya intenté eso y nada bueno salió de todo el asunto

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se hace acompañar de las personas equivocadas

Las palabras de Gold fueron una bofetada en el rostro de Emma. Aún se culpaba por haber aceptado la ayuda de Glass y comprometer el futuro de Mary Margaret con su error.

Él la observó, podía sentirse la culpa brotar de sus ojos perdidos y su boca contraída en una mueca de desolación.

-Todos somos víctimas de actos desesperados en algún momento, podemos elegir cargar con esa culpa siempre, ahogarnos eternamente en nuestros remordimientos o intentar seguir adelante, ¿no cree que usted debería probar lo último? Es demasiado joven Emma para atarse a un peso así. Si deja que la culpa la consuma, va arrastrarla a lugares de los que jamás podrá salir. Además hay cosas mucho peores que caer en las trampas de Regina.

Emma levantó la cabeza, él estaba siendo sincero, igual que aquella vez en la cárcel, si sólo fuera capaz de hablar así, de esa forma siempre, ella podría confiar en él, ella podría sentirse tan tranquila, tan cómoda, tan... segura a su lado.

Era la única persona que comprendía realmente su dolor y ella deseaba ser capaz de comprender el suyo, aquel dolor que él dejaba vislumbrar cuando ella no podía evitar observarlo de reojo en la cafetería o mirarlo desde fuera de la tienda mientras desempolvaba los viejos artefactos hundido en esa soledad agobiante que lo consumía.

-A veces se comporta como un ser humano Gold

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido querida-dijo él en medio de aquella sonrisa mezcla de complicidad y suspicacia, sin poder contenerse ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa amplia, sincera.

-¿Socios?- dijo Gold extendiéndole la mano

-Socios- repitió Emma-pero créame que si me engaña volveré a patearle el trasero

-No espero menos de usted querida, ahora si le parece tenemos una visita que discutir ¿no cree?

-Ya se lo dije, no tiene caso entrar a la oficina de Regina, sólo dispondremos de un par de minutos, con suerte y no encontraremos nada de valor

Había parte de razón en las palabras de Emma, sólo que ambos buscaban cosas distintas ella iba tras documentos que la incriminaran él iba en busca de aquel viejo anillo de compromiso por el que Regina sería capaz de todo incluso de liberar a Belle sin condición alguna.

-No hablo de minutos, hablo de horas Emma

-Eso es imposible, la seguridad de Regina es infranqueable

-No si se tiene la clave de la alarma

-Me está diciendo que usted…

-¿En verdad la sorprende querida?

Emma bajó la vista, no cabía duda que si había que poner las fichas en alguien en la batalla contra Regina, ese era Gold.

-Creo que no, sólo me siento más idiota por haber tratado con el imbécil de Glass

-Piense que Regina ya lo ha castigado más de lo que usted lo haría

-Yo no busco venganza, busco justicia, alejar a mi hijo de ella, recuperar lo que es mío, quiero que la gente sepa como es ella

-Tal vez encuentre todo lo que necesita y más

Sin duda la promesa era más auspiciosa que la realidad, pero no menos cierta. Regina desfalcaba a la ciudad desde hacía años, a él nunca le importó pero ahora el juego había cambiado. Regina debía pagar y Emma era la pieza perfecta para poner en movimiento la maquinaria que la llevaría a la ruina. Si unía fuerzas con Emma, Regina lo perdería todo, poder, posición y más importante aún, perdería a Henry para siempre.

Sólo debía encaminar a Emma, señalarle sutilmente las piezas con las que construiría la caída de Su Majestad. 

 


End file.
